Improvisation
by Hanajima-san
Summary: Shunsui and Nanao have a routine. But Shunsui's taken up improv, Nanao's legs have stopped taking orders, and there's an aggressive crane on the loose. The 8th division might never be the same. ShunNan. Oneshot. T for safety.


**This is another that wrote itself. I'd just read a large number of ShunNan fics, and went to bed. Very bad idea, because I spent the next hour writing this in my head. I wrote it all down the instant I got up. I apologize if something got lost in the translation and doesn't make sense or sounds stupid… it all sounded good in my head :)**** Enjoy!**

* * *

When Shunsui sauntered into the office at a quarter past twelve, Nanao barely looked up. He did this every day, so they'd established a concrete routine, almost a scripted conversation.

"You're late, sir," Nanao said, the opening lines. It was Shunsui's cue to launch into the excuse as to why he was late. It was a nice little monologue involving a giant koi and a particularly aggressive crane. Nanao wasn't entirely sure cranes were aggressive, or if they even lived in Seireitei, but that hardly mattered. Shunsui was beginning to wrap up.

"And of course, Nanao-chan, it will never happen again." The blatant lie was his final line, allowing Nanao to answer and the routine to complete itself.

"See that it doesn't, sir," she finished coolly. But almost before she'd finished the closing statement, Shunsui was speaking again.

"Unless I had an excuse my lovely Nanao-chan approved of," he said thoughtfully. Nanao's head snapped up because a) Shunsui had just thrown routine to the wind and b) his voice was considerably closer to her than it had been before. He was standing before her desk, leaning casually on the hard wood surface. It brought them very close together, and Nanao tried to force a disapproving look on her face and push her chair back from the desk to put some distance between them. The look she managed, but her legs seemed to have stopped taking orders. Shunsui continued lazily.

"Perhaps, if I overslept because I'd had a _very_ late night… " he mused. Nanao needed no further explanation as to why exactly he'd had a late night. She was pretty sure who was with him in this little scenario as well. Shunsui placed both elbows on the desk, staring into her eyes. Nanao gave a last ditch effort, flinging a panicked message of evasive action down to her legs. They ignored her. She settled for a death-grip on the chair she sat in, white-knuckling the armrests. Shunsui smiled. His little improvisation was working quite well.

"But, Nanao-chan, there's a problem with my excuse now…" he said, sounding suitably mournful. "Something has to happen before it can come true and I can be off the hook for good." Nanao didn't buy the wide-eyed look of innocence for a second, but as most of her limbs seemed unresponsive, she had very little choice but to allow him to do whatever it was he was going to do. Shunsui closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Her nervous system lost control entirely. Acting of their own accord, her arms reached up to tangle themselves in his surprisingly soft hair (Nanao was surprised she could feel at this point). Her legs, also unaided by the brain, stood up so as to bring her closer to Shunsui.

_Well,_ her brain said. It sounded resigned to losing any and all control over the motor functions. _This is new._ Nanao ignored the little voice of logic clamoring to be heard, because her captain had just begun kissing his way down her jaw, and that didn't leave much room in her brain for thought.

Shunsui claimed her lips once more before leaning back enough to break the kiss. He chuckled quietly. He had been around for a very long time, and consequentially had been with many women, but he hadn't had a kiss like that in centuries. He looked up to find Nanao backing away from the desk, hand pressed to her lips. It was the look in her eyes that scared him—panicked, like a deer that has been startled. He tried to take a step towards her and got stopped by the desk.

"Nanao…?" he said, worried. She gave a tiny shake of her head before turning and vanishing.

---

Shunsui had always considered himself a patient man. But as he paced back in forth in front of Nanao's door, it was all he could do not to bang on the door and demand she come out. He'd followed her reitsu to her living quarters, where he could feel her inside, emotions wild. He was almost to the point of breaking down her door when it flew open and Shunsui was shoved backwards, almost off her front step. Nanao planted her hands on her hips in the doorway and glared up at him.

"I've decided," she announced. "To hell with whatever rules and regulations prohibit this that I'm sure exist. It's not like it's never been done before." She stepped forward, and stood on her toes to kiss him again. Shunsui chuckled, both at the picture she made and the situation in general. To keep her from straining her neck, he scooped her up in his arms without breaking the kiss, and swept inside. Nanao reached around him to pull the door closed as they passed it.

There was definitely something to be said for improvisation.**

* * *

Well? Did you like it? I'd like to hear from you all so I know! This is my first full-length(ish) fic about these two…. I've only ever written drabbles, etc. I love them, though. I mean, who doesn't?**


End file.
